A Few Resolutions
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: THE SEQUAL TO CHILDHOOD FRIENDS! BY POPULAR DEMAND SHEER KINGSTON IS BACK WITH YOUNG JUSTICE ALONG WITH ALL HER FRIENDS! Several cliffhangers remained in the last story maybe this will change that...  or maybe more will come up... Read the 1st 1 2
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! YEAH! SO! Here is the sequal I promised you all! thanks for the 30 revs and this one is the same as the last one. Reviews = another chapter (although it may take a bit longer since I don't have surplus chapters now… but still… no rev no chap) well I hope you enjoy!**

A Celebration

Sheer POV

Everyone had healed up so we decided to celebrate. Tornado and Canary had left us rule of the "house" tonight retiring at home since twelve teenagers hyped up on sugar meant no sleep for chaperones.

"Jejear what do you want?" I asked he had been trailing me like a lost puppy all night.

_Sheer Happy._

"So?"

_Why Sheer happy?_

"Because everyone is all healed and we are going to have a party tonight."

_Jejear get cake?_

"NO! After what happened last time? Are you kidding me?"

_Jejear not do it again…_

"So you say now!"

_But-_

"No!"

_Aw…. Sheer make Jejear cry…_

"Liar. I swear you're like a whinny toddler sometimes."

"Sheer are you talking to the Magic wolf again?" Nor asked coming in.

"So what if I am?"

"You weirdo."

"He does talk back! Megan can prove it if you want!"

"Can she?"

"He and I have an empathic link that allow us to speak mentally by reading emotions and thoughts that roll off of each other. Technically I don't have to talk either but this is easier."

_Nor give Jejear cake?_

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY CAKE!"

"Aw, why not?" Wally asked coming in.

"The magic dog wants cake…" Nor explained.

"He's a wolf and he can't have any." I said.

_Why not!_

"I'm not giving you cake after what happened last time you had it! Don't think that just because I was seven I don't remember what happened!"

_Jejear can never know with Sheer…._

"Shush it you." I said

"Why were you yelling?" I looked up at Conner as he came in.

"Nobody give Jejear cake got it?" I asked looking around the room at the only three I could think of actually doing it with out asking first.

"Yes ma'am." Wally said walking to the kitchen to get himself some food.

"GUYS!" I turned at Phoenix's voice.

"What's up is Reaper up?" She had decided to take a nap earlier so that she could stay up all night with us.

"YES!"

The girl in question walked in behind Phoenix. "Not so loud you." She said.

"Reaper!" I said running to her and giving her a hug.

"I wanted to be the first to hug her!" Nor whined.

"To bad for you." I smirked.

"Fine then I'll hug you instead!" He said.

"Wha-WHOA!"I said as he threw me over his shoulder.

"NOR YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I ALREADY BROKE YOUR ARM ONCE I CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

"Aw… Sheer now that's just mean…" He said frowning.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID-" he flipped me off his shoulder but held me in place with a hand over my mouth. "Mm! mph nmm ajh fah dfha akjn f af kj ajkhfjkf fjkha jkhf kjafhkjdhdjfh jhdf hfj jkhfkja fh kdhfakhfk!" I yelled profanities at him through his hand.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Language please?" he took his hand of my mouth.

"I'll speak however I please no matter how stupid I sound!" I yelled at him trying to struggle out of his grasp. "NOW GET OFF!"

"Hm… no."

"You better learn to sleep with one eye open." I threatened. "Jejear?" He came over and swiped Nor off his feet.

"Hey! SHEER CALL HIM OFF! CALL HIM OFF!."

"Hm… no."

"Sheer… Oh wait a sec…" He threw out his other shelf (The light form). If flew down to me and grabbed me around the middle. "Time to fly sheer." It said.

"You wouldn't…"

"I so would."

He took off and flew out of the room. "NOR WHEN I'M ON SOLID GROUND AND GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING STRAIT BACK TO THE INFERMERY!

"So all I have to do is keep you off the ground? That'll be easy."

"SHUT UP AND PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not till we get where we're going." He said.

He landed outside of his room and called his other self, becoming truly solid again. "Now are you going to play nice or do I have to carry you again?" He asked.

"Neither." I said trying to walk away.

"No you don't." He said. He grabbed me around the middle and dragged me into his room.

I glared at him. "Nor you're one of my best friends but that won't stop me from hitting you." I said.

"When did you get so stubborn…" He said shaking his head.

"Around he time I met you." I said with a glare.

He pouted.

"What do you want Nor?" I said grinning. He perked up a bit.

"You." He said plain as day.

"What?"

"Let me show you." He said. He slipped one arm around my waist and arms.

"Nor if you start flying…" I said uncertainly looking at his arm.

"I won't." I looked back up at him and was shocked to see how close he was.

"N-N-N-N- No- or?" I stuttered.

He pressed his lips to mine and my eyes widened. It was a bit different from that time back in the infirmary. There was something different behind it. Some new emotion I hadn't ever come to terms with before. Something that half scared me. But at the same time I half liked. I whimpered a bit and tried to pull back but he put his hand behind my head and prevented me from moving. He tilted his head some and kissed me with more passion. I whimpered again trying to tell him a wanted him to stop.

He pulled back after a long time. My jaw dropped as I saw him blush ever so slightly for the briefest of moments. Nor never blushed. Or maybe he did and I always missed it judging from how quickly it passed this time. "Well?" He asked.

"W- Well what…"

"Well… What did you think of that… and Uh… me?"

"I uh… I don't know what… I mean how I… and uh… Nor?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did that come from?"

"You're blind to flirting and other shows of affection so I decided to take things into my own hands."

"Uh… you… you flirt with me?"

He seemed to ponder this for a second before pulling my close and resting his chin on my head. "In a way… I guess I'm more subtle and a bit more obnoxious than the typical guy."

"Um… So… what are you…"

"This is me asking you out. This is not me begging you. Instead I simply want you to think about it and notice when I flirt with you. K Sheer?"

"Um… sure?"

"So confused… you're cute that way you know." He said giving me a peck on the cheek. "Now lets go join the party shall we?" He aske motioning to his door. I stepped out and saw Jejear there.

_Sheer safe! Jejear about to save Sheer from… big danger… Nor bad?"_

"Nor's not bad you crazy dog… but it's nice to know you worry." I said petting him.

_Jejear brave… Jejear save Sheer before… Jejear get reward?_

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY CAKE DARN YOU!" I yelled before going back to the main room. "NOBODY GIVES JEJEAR CAKE!" I announced.

_Sheer mean. Jejear pout now._

"Get over here." I said rolling my eyes.

I watched as Jejear came over before joining the party. Joining Rob and Wally I glanced at Nor. He winked at me and I thought I felt myself blush a bit. _What's that about? He's always acted like that…_ I thought back to his actions in his room and wondered what the heck had come over him…

**PS sorry it took so long getting up**

**-PtBK**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or dare trouble

Sheer POV

"Let's play truth or dare!" Nor said.

"NO!" I said imedieatly.

"Aw… why?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't trust him, Demon, or Wally."

"We wouldn't make it that bad." Demon said.

"Speak for yourself." Nor said.

I smacked him upside the head. He grinned sheepishly at me. "Nes control your brother."

"Come on Playboy." She said tugging him away by the hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW NES!"

"Come on." She said tugging him to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey Sheer?" I looked up.

"Yeah Rob?"

"How come you guys all call each others by the other names except for you Nor and Neressa?"

"Well… the three of us are the same age and were always closer than the others. We came up with the names so that we had control over something… It just never really clicked for us… just like it never clicked for me and my sister… It's the same for Blade and Phoenix. I mean they've known each other since she was born." I said flopping next to him on the couch.

"Then why are you acting so awkward around Nor today?"

I froze. "W- what are you talking about?"

"I don't know… you just seam a bit… distancing?"

"Oh uh… that's nothing…." I said. I didn't want to lie… It was just that… well… it was sort of personal.

He frowned a bit. I noticed Wally watching us. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Not yet…" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"LET'S PLAY!" Nor said behind me. I jumped at his voice as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed beside me.

"Nor!" I whinned.

"Yes?" He asked leaning a bit to close. I wound up leaning back towards Robin as he came closer.

"Come on Nor! Haven't you ever heard of personal space!" I complained.

"I have. But I don't really have any issue with it." He said. He leaned in closer again and slipped his arm around my waist. I jumped and went to pull his arm off with my own and wound up falling back and landing with my back on Robin's lap.

"Sorry." I looked up at him and he was blushing.

"Now look at us three. We must look like the best of friends." Nor said.

"Get off." I said pushing on his chest. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

Robin put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him but he was looking at Nor.

"There a problem?" Nor asked him.

"Uh… No… but can you get off her? You're making her uncomfortable."

"I don't here her saying that." Nor said getting closer to me and nuzzling my cheek.

I tried to pull myself back into the arm rest.

Robin threw me a glance then seemed to think about something. His hand on my shoulder moved to my arm and his other hand went to Nor's shoulder. He pushed him away and he landed on the other side of the couch as he pulled me upright so I was actually in his lap. "Dude it's called respecting the lady."

"Since when am I a lady?" I asked.

"Do you want help or not?" He asked amusement in his voice.

"… Continue."

"Sheer. You know for a fact that you could just blast me with a voodoo spell." Nor pointed out.

"… Oh yeah I could…." _Why hadn't I thought of that?_

"So... let's play truth or dare." Nor said grabbing both me and Robin by the collars and dragging us to the others.

"Who's going first?" Nor asked.

"I will." Wally raised his hand.

"Megan truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um… What's the worst thing one of your sisters did to you on mars?"

"Oh! My older sister once flooded my bedroom and it took me a week to dry everything. … Kaldur Truth or dare?"

"… Truth."

"Um… okay… Which of the girls in this room do you like the most?"

"What… I… don't… You mean like…. _Like_… like?"

"Yes." Megan said.

"Um… I… I like… Demon…"

"WHAT!" Nor, Nes, Robin Wally and myself all flew forward at the admition.

I looked at Demon who was bright red, as was Kaldur. Jejear was – quite literally – howling with laughter.

"R- really?" Demon asked.

"Y- yeah…" Kaldur admitted. Demon was two down from Kaldur with Superboy in the middle. Her features suddenly changed as she got an evil look on her face.

I knew that look. "Oh boy," Nor said jabbing me in the ribs. I rolled my eyes.

Just then Superboy was pulled into the air by a large vine and demon reached across the spot he had just been in grabbed Kaldur by the shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss. His eyes widened for a second then she broke the kiss.

"Kaldur." She said

"Um… Yes?"

"That was me asking you out. Now if you would be so kind as to give me an answer before I drop Superboy on you?"

"Yes." He said immediately after she finished her sentence.

"Good." She said with a grin as she set Superboy down on her other side so she could sit next to Kaldur.

I looked at them and shook my head. "Just like you to put on a show." I muttered.

"Okay since I think Kaldur is too shocked to speak I'll go next." Nor said. "Sheer truth or dare?"

"Oh like I didn't see that one coming. Truth."

"What is the deepest darkest secret of the Wika-ma-whats?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT!" I yelled standing up.

"But you chose truth…" He said.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth. Change it in the next five seconds OR I WILL DECAPITATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON _AND THROW YOUR BODY IN AN ABANDANED JUNKYARD WHERE NOONE WILL FIND IT FOR TEN THOUSAND YEARS __AND MOUNT YOUR SKULL ON MY WALL_!" He was pale. I smirked.

"What's your favorite color?" He squeaked.

"Purple of course." I answered. "Jejear truth or dare?"

"YOU CAN'T ASK THE DOG!" Nor exclaimed.

"Can too." I answered.

_Jejear get to play!_

"Yes you do."

_Jejear play dare._

"Go dance the carmelldasen." I said.

_No._

"You can't refuse it unless an entire race of magical beings will kill you if you don't."

_Fine…_

I pulled my IPod out of my bag. Robin held out his hand and I gave it to him so he could hook it up to the speakers through his watch. He pressed play and Jejear got on two legs and started dancing. Basically picture a car-sized wolf, standing on two legs with his front paws on either side of his head jumping up and down for three minuets.

_Superboy truth or dare?_

"Superboy he's asking you." I said.

"Dare." He said.

_Superboy give Jejear cake._

"What… NO!" I yelled.

_You can't refuse it unless an entire race of magical beings will kill you if you don't_.

"You little…"

"What do I have to do?" Conner asked me.

"You have to give Jejear cake…" I said.

"Okay." He said.

"NO!" I said jumping up trying (and failing) to push the boy of steel away from the kitchen.

He went into the kitchen and I switched tactics going over to Jejear. Superboy brought over the cake and I held Jejear's mouth shut which is no easy task considering how big it is. "No, no, no, no, NO! You are not getting cake!" I said.

Jejear glared at me then threw me flying and ate the cake easily. I landed between Robin and Nor.

"What's the big deal?" Nor asked.

"Three, two, one, meltdown." I said. Jejear began to shake and then – literally – began bouncing off the walls.

_Jejear love cake! Jejear love cake! Jejearlovecake! Jejearlovecake! Jejearlovecake! !_ I heard over and over again in my head.

"Dang it!" I yelled diving for cover. It would take him HOURS to calm down. "WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUTSIDE!" I yelled.

"Right." Kaldur said his eel tattoos glowing brightly. The others caught on and it turned into an all out Jejear catching war.


	3. Chapter 3

Girls VS Boys PRIV

Sheer POV

It took us an hour to catch Jejear and get him out and he didn't seem to be any calmer at all.

"Now what?" Kaldur asked.

"I Got an Idea…" Demon said. "Come on!" We followed her to the training room. "My mom use to have me do a training exercise where I had to dodge flying objects on an obstacle course when I was little. I bet if we use the shooters bring up the pool and bring down the platforms and ropes we can split into two teams and make a game out of it!"

"Good idea." Robin said obviously liking the idea of swinging up above the rest of us.

"We'll need some way to score." Wally said.

"A ball and two baskets each basket is 100 points?" Nor offered.

"Why 100?" Rob asked.

"You get 1,000 for knocking someone out of the game." Ness responded calm as ever.

"Works for me how do we split up the teams?" Megan asked.

"BOYS VERSUS GIRLS!" I yelled.

"You really want to get you're but kicked don't you?" Nor asked.

"Sorry were you talking to yourself?"

"Oh it is ON!" Nor yelled.

"We should have to wear Armor while we do it." I said.

"Armor?" Wally asked.

"Like Ness and Nor where. It'll make it more challenging for those of us who are used to wearing lightweight uniforms."

"You guys are begging to loose aren't you?" Blade asked. He grinned since he, Nor and aqualad wore armor or armor-like clothing when we only had Ness.

"Again why are you guys talking to you're selves?" I asked going over to the armory. I attached the guards to my torso, arms, and shoulders and pulled a metal plated skirt out to. If I had to wear a skirt it may as well look cool. I slipped back to my room to change with most of the others. I put on my Turtle neck/ vest/ jacket thing and placed the Armor over it. I attached the spell book and runes in their special bag to my belt and pulled on my boots and mask. I was ready to go.

I walked out and went to Phoenix's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey let me in!" she opened the door. I stepped in and saw her struggling with some armor that was too heavy for her. "I'm here to help."

A few minuets later we came out and she was in special light-weight aerodynamic armor that made it easier for her to fly. We walked over to the training room and saw the others all good to go.

I saw Ness Wally in little armor, but I could tell by his face and the way he saw standing it was made out of heavy metal. Robin was smarter. He wore extremely lightweight armor that was easy to move in. Superboy was in heavy armor that obviously didn't bother him. Megan was in medium weagt armor that was somewhat heavy but was giving her a bit of trouble. Demon had been smart though. The others wore armor regularly though so they were fine.

"Lets get started then." I said with an evil smirk on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Let The Games Begin:

Nor POV:

Sheer was too confidant. I felt I would have to knock her down a few notches. Ness too… and maybe that Robin kid. He may be an issue when it comes to Sheer.

Things were about to get interesting

Nessera POV:

Sheer was a bit to into this but the boys did need to be taken down a few notches.

Demon POV:

Kaldur is so cute. I'll have to avoid hitting him unless he's the last one left with me. Now all of the other boys I had no problem pounding into dust.

Phoenix POV:

Let's see Ced won't hit me cuz he's too overprotective. I wonder about Kaldur too. I don't think he will. I'll need to stay away from Superboy since he's a take no prisoners guy. Wally won't be a problem since he can't fly. Robin I'll just have to avoid the ropes. That just leaves Nor who I can take care of.

Blade POV:

I can't believe I'm about to let people beat up my baby sister… I also can't believe Demon fell for Aqualad…

Kaldur POV:

Demon is so beautiful. Even more beautiful than Tula… I shall not hit her no mater what.

Superboy POV:

So they are actually going to let me hit them?

This is going to be fun. But I need to remember not to hurt them.

Megan POV:

This will be a good way to get better at fighting! And a nice way to see Conner in action.

Reaper POV:

Interesting how they all with to fight. I wonder which of the boys had the weakest mind. Normally it would be Conner but he appears to have somewhat of an immunity worked up. Perhaps Wally…

Wally POV:

Oh this could be bad… Robin and Nor on the same team against Sheer and Dusk?

Robin POV:

I don't like Nor that much…. I wonder why… Well we are on the same team now. … What a disaster heavy on the dis…

Sheer POV:

Nor's looking at me funny… Rob is looking at Nor Funny… Wally looks worried… and Reaper is staring at Wally… This should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

And _Now_ It begins

Sheer POV

We took our sides. I looked at the others. "What's our plan?" I asked.

"Make it so Superboy can't hear out plan." Demon said. "Megan if you would please?"

"_Got it."_ I heard.

"_This is so cool!"_ Phoenix said.

"_The idea is everyone choose a target and _Kill_ them._ Demon said. _Someone else gets Kaldur."_

"_I estimate Wally's mind will be the easiest to over through." _Reaper said._ "But I will need someone to hold him still."_

"_I can probably help with that."_ Phoenix said. "_Robin might be a good choice to give me since I can fly."_

"_Nor is mine."_ Ness said monotone

"_I'll take Superboy."_ Megan offered.

"_I'm _so_ not fighting Kaldur let me take care of Blade."_ Demon said.

"_That leave me with Kaldur."_ I thought.

"_Don't kill him._ Demon warned_. _

"_Got it."_ I said.

"You girls ready or do we need to wait any longer!" Nor Yelled from across the arena.

"SHUT UP NOR!" I yelled "REDYSETGO!"

Phoenix leapt into the air and Ness burst into shadow disappearing. Demon's markings glowed as she changed shape. Megan went camouflage mode and drifted forward. I caught sight of Kaldur jumping into the water below and followed him. I saw some light and glanced up as Phoenix trapped Wally in a circle of flame. Reaper leapt down from a higher platform and immediately took Wally's mind. He struggled and fought to get her out but was failing. I caught robin's cape in flustering "_Phoenix behind you!"_ I called. She whipped around and melted some batrangs. I was hit from behind and fell off my platform. I was wet. _Kaldur._

I thought tumbling down to the water. I closed my eyes and focused. My marks glowed; I pulled the quick cheat sheet out of my bag "_VISMAK!"_ I yelled and flew before hitting the water. I pulled the spell book out of my bag and it hovered above my hand as I searched the water for Kaldur. Electricity shot out of the water at me. I dodged it and smirked. I knew he was still under there. My eyes flashed at the spell book and the pages fluttered magically leading to the page I needed. "_Desemano."_ Purple light shot from my hands and the whirlpools formed in the water.

I heard him shout in surprise. Something else hit me. I looked up. Dusk and Dawn were going at it ferociously and both of them had stuff flying all over the place. Ness looked a bit more controlled fanning a fury of shadows from her palms while Nor was flailing wildly bombarding her with light rays.

Phoenix was gracefully dodging Robin's gadgets. But then he hit her with a net and trapped her. She tumbled toward the water. "Phoenix!" I yelled rushing forward the spell book flipping pages madly. "_Kasma!" _The ropes released her… as she hit the water.

I saw Blade coming forward as Phoenix tried to fly again with soaked wings. Kaldur tackled me and I realized I hadn't kept the whirlpools He dragged me into the water and I barely caught my breath before going under. My eyes widened as I looked at Kaldur. His own tattoos began to glow and I looked up at the surface trying to swim up. I broke the surface and gasped. _The spell book! _I held my breath and dived back under only to reach Kaldur's electric shock. I flew out of the water only to fall back in.

I looked for Kaldur but he had disappeared. I searched for the spell book but didn't see it. I swam back up and looked around more. "_Sheer look up."_ Reaper's voice came through and I glanced up to see Wally pointing. I followed his hand and saw the spell book floating above the water.

_Of course, _I thought._ How did I forget the spell book had a defense system in it. It can't be harmed by water, fire, wind, earth, lightning, age or magic! _I swam for it and it came down already flipping pages. It stopped._ "Camorah." _I said. I felt the air bubble form around me. I dove into the water able to breath thanks to the air that now surrounded me. I looked for Kaldur and I narrowly dodged his attack.

I frowned and began drawing runes. A, I, R, B, R, E, A, T, H, E, R. I shot them forward and purple goo wrapped around his neck blocking his gills. His eyes widened as he struggled to get to the surface. He broke the surface and I grinned. "_Desemano."_ An undercurrent flowed from the bubble and swept Kaldur away. It curled under the water dragging him with it. I saw him trying to swim out but couldn't. Then he stopped and I knew he had passed out. I swam over to him and dragged him to the surface. I took him to the platform we were using as out 'out zone' and pushed him up. I saw phoenix and a _very_ ticked off looking Blade.

"_What _did you_ do?" _Pheonix asked.

"And_ what_ is that?" Blade asked pointing to his gills.

"Oh…" I said. I reabsorbed the energy from the spell. And ducked as Kid Flash flew over my head. Demon came out and was out while Wally got back up and jumped out of the out zone. We made eye contact and I dodged him as he tried to hit me. I held out my hand. _"Sheshyen." _I said with a smirk. Bars flew from my palm and wrapped around his feet and torso.

"Wha- HEY!" He yelled.

I went up to him and punched him as hard as I could. He fell down and struggled against his bonds.

"SHEER! THIS IS SO NOT COOL!"

"Ya'know. You're right. It's hot up here. I think you should cool down." I said. Pushing him into the water with my foot.

"KF!" Rob said I whipped around and dodged him as he jumped into the water after him.

I looked around for Megan and Superboy and it looked like they were in a battle of wills. Megan with her mind and Superboy with his muscles. Demon was helping Dusk when dawn cut the vine she was standing on and she tumbled into the out zone. "_Vismak."_ I flew up to help Dusk as Robin pulled KF into the out zone.

"_You okay?" _I asked her

"_Yeah but he's n-"_

"_Dusk?"_ I looked around and saw Megan on conscious.

"Great." I said. I looked at Superboy. Then I got an idea. _"Sivalato!" _I said holding out my hand. The sound pulses came from my hand and engulfed him. His eyes got wide as his ears were filled with enough sound to make him pass out. Demon used a vine to pull him into the out zone.

"Well girls it's just us now." Nor said joining Robin

"And that means you're going down!" I said giving Ness a high five.

I drew the runes for wind and storm in the air. Tornados flew from the marks.

"WHOA!" Nor flew out of the way as Robin dissapeired.

"Not bad Sheer…" Ness said. "Now can you track Robin?"

"Maybe?" I said opening the spell book. "Paracarto." Pixies flew from my palm and flew through the air.

They disappeared momentarily when Robin came screaming out of nowhere. My pixies tracked him and pulled at his hair and cape yelling at him. "What the heck ARE THESE THINGS!" He yelled.

"Pixies!" I yelled as he jumped and they pulled him downwards. He landed in the water and they flew off of him but hovered above him taunting.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at them. I was so busy laughing at him I didn't realize Nor was on me till I was hit and flew into the water. Robin and I looked at each other then tackled each other and stared wrestling.

I smirked at him.

"Uh oh…" He said his eyes widening behind the mask.

"Desemano." I said with a devious glare. He was pulled under as I swam away from the uncontrollable current. Robin was thrown into the out zone. Nor flew in after him and the two crumpled in a pile.

"YEAH!" I called pumpig my fists in the air.

Nes flew over and pulled me out of the water. And the other girls cheered as the boys pouted.

Nes set me down in front of Robin, Wally and Nor. She looked at me. "I think…"

"…We won." I finished.

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I KNOW I DIDN'T POST FOR A WHILE! We had a bunch of issues with the power and internet connection at my house. So anyway! A double upload!**

**~Ptbk**


	6. Chapter 6

Aftermath:

Sheer POV:

We all went back into the main room to watch a movie. It had been decided earlier after a lot of debate. Nessera, and Delinda had wanted some kind of Romance film, while Me, Robin, Wally and Nor had wanted the latest Action film. Superboy had just randomly grabbed a movie without paying attention to anything. Blade had vetoed it immediately since it was an R rated horror movie and he wasn't about to let Phoenix watch it. She had made a remark about he was just scared but was siding with Megan on a kids movie. Delinda had sweet-talked Kaldur into siding with her. Then Reaper found a movie with everything we all wanted and it was decided.

"I'm going to let Jejear in." I said. I jogged out to let him in.

_SHEER COME FOR JEJEAR!_

"Yes I did."

_Jejear so lonely without Sheer…_

"That's what you get for stealing that cake."

_Cake? Jejear want some!_

"NO!"

"No what?" Rob asked.

"He want's more cake…"

"NOT A CHANCE!" They all yelled at him.

He pouted and sat down.

"Sheer your dog is crazy…" Nor said.

"I know." I said sitting down between him and Ness on the floor. The movie started and we all broke out the junk food. About an hour into the move Reaper was the first to fall asleep. She had been sitting in a comfortable armchair and just curled up when she felt herself getting tired. Phoenix was next. And Blade got up to get her a blanket. He fell asleep next to her after that. I got up and sat next to Jejear while Nor and Ness slid back so that they were leaning on the couch and after a while they sell asleep too. Kaldur and Delinda fell asleep sprawled out on the floor. And Robin fell asleep on the couch. Superboy fell asleep at a table while Megan morphed her clothes into pajamas before falling asleep in a chair half an hour before the movie ended. I stayed up till the movie ended. I glanced at Jejear and saw him asleep breathing softly.

Wally was the only other one still up and his stomach growled. I looked at him.

_Food?_ He mouthed. I nodded in agreement I stood and stepped over Jejear's tail while he slipped off the couch without waking up Robin. We slipped into the kitchen and made sandwiches.

"So…" Wally said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well out of curiosity… do you like anyone?" He asked.

"Well that's a stupid question. I like all of you guys." I responded.

"Not that way Sheer…"

"Well I love Charmcaster like my mother. Is that what you mean?"

"No… I meant like… do you have a crush on anyone?" He paused to think. I made a blank face. "Like Kaldur and Delinda." He finnaly said.

"No… Why?" I asked.

"Do you know if anyone likes you?" He asked me.

"Yes… The answer is no."

"Oh boy…" He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"You are blind aren't you?"

"I'm not blind." I said. "I have 20, 20 vision."

"You are when it comes to relationship type stuff." He said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Tell you what… I'll give you a hint. There are two people in that room…" He pointed to where the others were sitting. "That might like you even more then Jejear does." He said.

_What?_ I thought."What about you… do you like someone that way?" I asked.

"Yes I do." He said. "But I'm not telling who."

"Can I have a hint as to who?" I asked.

"Sure… When the team was first formed and when you first got here I had a different crush… then I met this person and my feelings changed when I first laid eyes on her."

"Who knew you were a romantic?" I asked.

"Me of course." He said. "Well now I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He ducked out.

I cleaned up the kitchen then left. Wally was asleep on the couch. I curled up next to Jejear and fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Past and the Present **

Sheer POV:

I was hanging out with Robin and Wally in Robin's room since everyone else was busy doing homework and we had all finished early.

"Hey." Wally said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you guys remember when we first met?" He asked us.

"How could I forget?" I asked.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Robin asked.

"Good point." I said.

"So anyway what about when we first met?" Robin asked turning to Wally.

"I was just thinking about it and I thought I'd bring it up." He said leaning back against his headboard.

I looked at the two of them from my place on the floor and thought about when we had first met.

_-Flashback-_

_I was six. Charmcaster had only recently found me. I looked around the corner at her. She was talking to Martian Manhunter, Batman and Flash on a screen. "-an't go! I've got a kid crashing with me."_

"_It's true we all recently had little friends begin to stay with us." Flash said._

"_You are needed in Africa." Manhunter said. _

"_Send the two children over to Gothem. I'll have my butler watch them." Batman said._

"_Alright fine." Charmcaster said logging off. "SHEER!" She turned and saw me standing there with the puppy I had found a week earlier._

"_You're going to a friends house."_

"_But I haven't made any friends…"_

"_We'll your about to." She said. Charmcaster took me to her room and gave me a long sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans and baseball cap and told me to change._

_I took it into my room and got dressed. Charmcaster opened up a portal. "Now listen where your going you can not tell the people about your powers, you can not tell the people about the wikkas, you can not use your powers, you can not show them your marks and you can not have Jejear morph. GOT IT?" She asked._

"_Yes ma'am." I said. _

"_I want you on your best behavior. And control the dog." She said. _

"_Okay." I said. _

_She opened a portal and we stepped through. We were outside of a city. Next to us was a big mansion. "Whoa!" I said. I picked up Jejear. "You have to be on your best behavior." I told him. "We're in a fancy place now."_

_We walked to the gate and they opened. As we stepped through I took in everything. It was massive. Once we got to the mansion the door was opened by an elderly man. "Ah mistress Lisbeth and the young Sheer I presume?" _

"_Yes. I assume you're the one who is going to be watching the kids?" _

"_That would be correct. Master Bruce and Master Barry are in the other room." We followed him down the hall. The man stopped and opened the door. "Right through here." _

_Charmcaster turned to me. "Wait here" She said. "Come in when I call."_

"_Okay." I said. I listened to them talk._

Sheer?_ Jejear asked me._

"_Jejear we can't use our powers. Charmcaster said so." I told him._

Oh… Jejear so- Jejear smell bacon…

"_No Jejear don't even try it." I warned._

"_Jejear want bacon…" He went from the beagle we had him posing as and turned into a big shaggy golden retriever. "No Jejear." I said panicking. He got up and Jumped at the door I grabbed onto his neck and tried to stop him but he jumped through the door anyway. _

"_Oh my!" The butler said as I landed on the floor and Jejear easily stole the bacon off of two boys breakfast plates. _

"_JEJEAR NO!" I cried. This wasn't the impression I had wanted to make. _

"_Sheer!" I flinched at Chermcaster's voice and turned to her. _

"_Yes…?" _

"_I told you to control the dog." She said._

"_But I didn't-" _

"_NO EXCUSES! Now apologize to the boys for Jejear taking their breakfasts."_

_I turned to the two boys. One was little with black hair that was combed back out of his face. The other looked older than me and had red hair and bangs and a lot of freckles. "I'm sorry… It's hard to control him sometimes." I said. _

"_It's okay." The black haired one said. _

_The red haired one looked like he was about to say something but Jejear jumped on him. He laughed at the multiple lickiings._

"_No! bad dog!" I said pulling him off._

"_It's okay." He said. "I like dogs." He said sitting up. "I'm Wally."_

"_And I'm Dick Greyson." The black haired one said sliding off his chair." _

"_Well I'm sheer and this is Jejear." I said._

"_You three go on now the grown ups have to talk." A man in a suit said._

"_Come on we can go to my room." The Dick said. We followed him. _

"_So you live here?" Wally asked him._

"_Yep. Bruce adopted me." He said._

"_I live in Central city." Wally said._

"_What about you?" Dick asked me._

"_Um… I'm not really sure. I just moved there so…" I trailed off._

"_Okay." Wally said._

_Dick opened the door to his room and we looked around. IT was big with a huge bed that could fit four people (at our age) and a desk, some shelves and a dresser. There were some posters around the room. "This is a nice room." I said. Jejear jumped onto the bed. "JEJEAR!" I cried. "Come back here!"_

"_It's okay." Dick said. "I always wanted a pet but never could." _

"_He's my first pet." I said._

"_He seems nice." Wally said._

_For the next hour or so we just chatted about nothing in particular. The other two were more open than I was. _

"_hey I have an Idea!" Dick said. "Come on." We followed him out of the room and into to the kitchen. He grabbed a chair. "You two watch the doors and make sure nobody comes in." Jejear and I took one door and Wally took the other. "Alright." Dick said. "Come on!" He ran back to his room and we followed. When we got there he revealed a tub of chocolate ice cream._

"_What's that?" I asked. _

"_Ice cream." Dick said._

"_You've never had it?" wally asked._

"_No…" _

"_Here try some." Dick said handing me a spoon and digging in himself. _

_I stuck the spoon into the soft serve and took a bite. "It's good!" I said. We finished off most of it and left the rest for Jejear who happily accepted. _

_For the rest of the day we played and had fun. When It got dark I started to wonder when Charmcaster would be getting back. _

"_Young masters." The butler said coming in. "It appears you will be spending the night. Both of your guardians left a change of clothed for you."_

_I took my clothes and left the room to change. I found a long sleeved soft blue top and sleeping pants along with a weird little hat to cover up the marks on my forehead and some slippers. When I walked back in I saw the boys dressed in similar attire. _

_We stayed up till midnight when the butler told us we'd better get to sleep before Bruce came home. So the three of us crawled into Dick's bed. Jejear jumped up after and I cuddled him. "Thank's for letting me stay." I said._

"_It was fun." Dick said._

"_Yeah we should play again." Wally decided._

_We all agreed we'd play together soon and slowly drifted into sleep._

_~End Flashback~_

Robin's communicator beeped and he picked it up. "Hello?" He said sticking the small piece of plastic in his ear. "Oh yeah be there in a sec." He hopped off the bed. "Sorry guys I gotta go big night for the Dynamic Duo."

"It's the fourth of July!" Wally said.

"Yeah some robbers like to strike by firework light."

"Alright see you later." I said sitting up.

"Yeah." He said.

"Alright I'm going to get a snack." Wally whizzed out.

"Jejear. Let's go." He propped himself up and followed me out the door. "Later."

"Later."

Jejear followed me out of the room. We walked down the hall back towards my room. Nor's door was propped open. _Nor forget door again?_ Jejear asked.

"Yeah looks like it." I reached for the door and started to pull it closed when I saw Nor at his desk. He had headphones on and was staring at the page he was running a pencil over. I closed the door and walked up behind him.

What I was on the page shocked me. "I didn't know you draw." He didn't hear me thanks to the music coming through the headphones so I decided to watch him a little longer. He was drawing a picture of Ness and himself in their Dark and light forms. They were flying. After a while he set down the pencil only to turn and see me.

"Gah! Wait how long have you been standing there!"

"A few minuets." I said. "So what's with this."

He looked at the picture and turned slightly red. "Hu? That? Oh that's nothing! Really! I mean I'm not some weirdo who randomly draws his friends when they aren't looking!"

"Dude. It's cool I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." I said. He calmed down but the faint blush remained. _That's weird._ "You're really good." I said picking up the sketchbook.

"HEY! D- Don't look at that!" He said taking the book from me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Cuz I said so." He said stuffing the book in a drawer.

The second he closed the drawer I jumped forward grabbed it and pulled out the sketchpad.

"Hey!" He reached over to grab it from me.

"Dude what's the issue let me see!"

"I don't want you to!" He said.

"Why not!" I tried to grab the book over his shoulder but he held it out of my grip.

Jejear jumped on him and sent all of us to the floor. Nor was on top of me but I could reach the book now. I grabbed it from him and started flicking through it.

Wally and Robin having a scrimmage.

Ness and I laughing.

Jejear taking a nap.

Superboy and Kaldur talking.

Demon and Reaper reading in the library together.

Megan teaching Phoenix how to cook with Blade watching closely.

"Sh- Sheer give that back!" He reached for it again but I turned the page first. He stopped when he saw what page I was on. It was a picture of him kissing me. I flashed back to a few days ago.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a bit different from that time back in the infirmary. There was something different behind it. Some new emotion I hadn't ever come to terms with before. Something that half scared me. But at the same time I half liked. I whimpered a bit and tried to pull back but he put his hand behind my head and prevented me from moving. He tilted his head some and kissed me with more passion. I whimpered again trying to tell him a wanted him to stop._

_He pulled back after a long time._

_~End Flashback~_

The picture wasn't of that scene. In the picture I was kissing him back by the looks of it. "Uh… Nor?"

He looked down at me. "I told you not to look…" He was blushing. "I knew you would be mad at me."

"Mad at you?"

"Yeah… cause I drew that… you… like that. Y'know without permission."

"I'm not mad." I said.

"You aren't?"

"No… it's just… Why?"

"Good lord…" He looked defeated. "Why is it so hard for you to get this into your head?" he looked me in the eyes. "I'm falling for you. I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend and you to be my girlfriend. Hell! I might just be in love with you!"

Nor POV

Sheer went wide eyed. "You… You weren't just goofing around before?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!"

"Well I don't know but you always messed around like that when we were kids so I thought maybe you were just doing that again."

"You're an idiot you know that?" I asked her.

"Wha- HEY!" She glared then opened her mouth to argue with me. I put my hand over her mouth.

"But you are the cutest, most amusing idiot I know."

Sheer POV

Nor leaned over after telling me that. He was still on top of me so I couldn't move. "Nor… Uh…"

"Yeah?" He stopped leaning in.

"Uh… I dun' know I think you fried my brain."

He grinned. "That means you like me back."

"Huh? N- no it d- doesn't! I- It could mean uh…." He leaned in further.

"You were saying?" He asked. He looked into my eyes and smirked.

Then he kissed me… again.

And this time I kissed him back.

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**I know it's been taking me a while between updates. First my page broke and now I have Finals and AP Testing to worry about. But even so I need you guys to review my stories or else I'll think there isn't an intrest and stop posting. **

**Remember to Review**

**~Ptbk**


	8. Chapter 8

Fireworks

Sheer POV

Nor and I broke apart a minute later. He looked down at me. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Uh… I… Uh…" I didn't know what to say. That had felt surprisingly good.

He smirked. "You liked it didn't you?" He stood up and pulled me along after

"But…How long have you…"

"Since you came for us and I saw how beautiful you had become."

I blushed wildly. "Y- you can's be serious! C-can you?"

"Of course I can." He said "I haven't stopped thinking of you since you left. But when I saw you again it was crush at first sight."

"Uh- bu…" My blush darkened and I felt warm all the way down my neck.

"Well, well what do you know… your speechless."

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say." He slipped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. "Were you planning on watching the fireworks?"

"Fireworks? I don't know."

"If I went would you go?" He asked me.

"Uh… sure?"

He sighed and leaned forwards.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

He ignored my question and put his mouth on my neck.

"N-Nor!"

He moved his mouth up my neck to my jaw.

I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him pack a little.

"He smirked. "I liked your responses better when you were speechless.

"Th- that is so mean! I mean it's not my fault!"

"True." He said.

"And in response to your question if you want to go to fireworks with me of course I'll go."

"Perfect. They start soon so we should go now." He said.

_Jejear come too?_

I glanced at Nor.

"Can he shrink down?"

I looked at Jejear. "Sorry buddy."

He hung his head and shrank down into a beagle and jumped up into my arms. Nor held onto my waist and lifted up, turning us both into light.

"I didn't know you can do this to other people to!" I said looking at my bright hand.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He said.

"Today is proof of that." I closed my eyes and felt the wind on me.

"Feels nice doesn't it?"

"Yeah." I said. We dropped down a little ways away from the fireworks grounds. "Wait I forgot to cover up!" I looked down at my uncovered arms.

"It's alright you won't need them." He said.

"I wont?"

"Nope." We heard the first Fireworks and he held me. "Hold on tight." He turned into light and flew up.

We were right with the lights. I slipped one of my arms around his neck and held Jejear with the other. The sound was deafening but the brilliant color display was amazing up close. Sparks fell close to us but never touched us. The finally started and were right in the middle of it surrounded by color. I looked up at Nor. You can't see his mouth in this form but I thought he was smiling. He looked down at me. As the finally ended we dropped down, below the tree line and flew back to the mountain. We landed halfway up the mountain. I set Jejear down.

He yawned and looked at me.

"Somethin' wrong buddy?"

_No… Jejear go in now._

"Okay."

He jumped down and walked in.

Nor slid his arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Thanks Nor."

"I think I should be thanking you." He said.

"Me? For what?"

"This." He said. He leaned over and kissed me again.

I kissed him back.

We stayed like that for a _little _while…

Wally POV

I was hanging out in my room when something nocked on my door. I sat up and walked over to see Jejear there. "Uh…" I looked around not seeing Sheer anywhere. That was weird since I had thought they were joined at the hip. He took my jeans in his mouth and started pulling me out of the room. I decided to follow him in case Sheer was in trouble. When he led me around the mountain and then upward is when things got weird. He stopped and sat down looking in front of him. I followed his gaze and saw Sheer and Nor break apart from a kiss. I looked back down at Jejear. He was looking at me with some weird wolfs grin on his face.

"Looks like she finally figured it out." I said walking back down the mountain. "Although I have to say I was rooting for Rob…"

**Hey guys! (to the anonymous poster Jess) I know I'm not the most popular but if my stories bore people why should I continue to write them when I could focus on the ones the FF community likes better? But anyway… it could be a while till I post again… I kind of have writers block there are three ways I could go and I'm not sure which one… I know! If you want a say vote with one of the key words Twist, Rivalry, or Action!**

**Well till next time**

**~Ptbk **


	9. Chapter 9

**So Nobody voted and I'm going to take that as a sign that people are losing interest in the plot line. I've been trying to come up with a way to wrap this up anyway. Enough of the characters are my own that I've been considering writing them their own story. This will be my last chapter. Thank you to all the followers who stuck with sheer and the gang from the start, who knows you may have inspired a new original series. **

**On to the Story**

A CONCLUSTION:

Sheer POV:

We all went into town about two weeks after Nor and I became a couple I had noticed some slight changes in Robin's behavior but didn't know what it was about. Like the outing when we had discovered that the others were alive we took the bio ship and left it in the forest.

"Where are the children?" A voice from the trees asked.

"Down down there. There is the Wikka child."

"Uh did you guys here that?" Nor asked.

"Crap…" Wally said. "This bring back memories to anyone else?"

"It can't be." Megan said.

"I hope it is." I said. Jejear stiffened next to me.

One of the shadow creatures burst from the tree line. "LOOK OUT!" Nor yelled. I drew the rune for fire in the air and engulfed the creature in flame. It fell to the ground squealing.

"Nice Try Wikka but we are prepared for you." A dark shaft came from the shadows and pierced my stomach.

My eyes widened as pain shot through my body.

"Sheer!" Nor yelled. It was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

Waking up later I found myself in a cell chained to a wall. In terms of energy I had none. "Jejear…" I called. "Jejear!" my friend was nowhere to be found. A semi circle of the shadows stood over me.

"How?" One asked.

"How?... How what?" I asked.

"We try to kill you and yet no matter how much of your energy we drain your marks continue to glow. How are you still alive? Even your master passed easier than you do."

"I don't know." I said. _Charmcaster…. They killed her. _

"Let's try to end this once more then." The shadow said. He stepped out of the circle towards me. He held in his arms two more of the shadow staffs. He lunged towards me throwing the spears with all of his might. One aimed at either of my shoulders. My eyes widened as I struggled against my bonds with what little strength I had. The A bright golden light covered the air in front of my face. I knew that light.

"CHARMCASTER!" I cried. Looking up I saw my master and guardian flying above the cell using her power to protect me.

"She's alive?" I heard someone say. The shadows around the farther half of the cell were lightened by charm caster's presence Robin and the others all stared open mouthed at a true Wikka's power.

The Shadows all screamed as several were annihilated. The remaining ran away. Once every last one was gone Charmcaster landed in front of me. "Sheer." She said. I burst into tiers and hugged her the second I was released from the bonds. "hm…" was all she said as she hugged me back, using her magic to release m friends and allow them to come over.

They joined us and when I pulled away from Charmcaster Nor Took his turn and wrapped his arms around me. "And who might this be?" Charmcaster asked.

"This is Nor." I said.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He said.

"Dick? Wally?" she asked turning to the boys. Robin turned bright red and Wally just laughed.

Nor leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "Don't do that to me ever again." He said.

"No promises." I warned. Someone squeaked as we looked over to see Reaper in Wally's arms.

"Excuse me miss." Wally said. "I do beieive I have to tell you that I am utterly and completely in love with you and would very much enjoy the chance to go on a date with you. Would you be so kind as to humor me?"

Reaper turned red then smiled." Of course I would love to accompany you on a date." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and The speedster turned redder than his hair.

Ness just laughed at all that was going on while Delinda Pulled Kaldur into a rather sloppy and long kiss of her own.

"Well this looks like a very good team." Charmcaster said.

"They are." I said.

"Of course if you and Jejear find any compulsion to stay with them I would be happy to seek remittance to the League."

"REALLY!" I asked throwing my arms around her. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I said.

"No problem."

**_ And they all lived happily ever after. Well except the Shadow demons. They got screwed. And that's it for this story. As for the others I promise I'll get more frequent with uploads soon. Finals are drawing to a close at my school and I'll have more time to write.**

**Goodbye and Thank you:**

** ~Ptbk**


End file.
